The present invention relates to a container, having a right parallelepiped shape, for cassettes, in particular compact cassettes, comprising a bottom part, which possesses a bottom wall, at least one back and/or front wall and bottom part side walls, and a lid part, which consists of at least one lid wall.
Such cassette containers or boxes are disclosed in, for example, German Published Application DAS 1,300,864. They generally consist of thermoplastics, for example polystyrene, and, for reasons of material saving, are not very stable, particularly when they are packed as a stack in the empty or full state.
In the production of these known containers, flat ejectors engage the edges of the side walls of the lid part or of the bottom part and further ejectors engage the stop pins arranged on the bottom part, for the reels in the cassette.